


[Podfic] In the Bright by skoosiepants

by inkjunket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: It’s only later, when Stiles is lying in bed and staring at his ceiling, that he thinks: of course. Of course Derek Hale is pure of heart.or-A unicorn thinks Derek deserves nice things.(Podfic of skoosiepants' In the Bright.)





	[Podfic] In the Bright by skoosiepants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readbythilia (thilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998657) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



Podfic link: [Download or stream the MP3.](https://app.box.com/s/se1ovzdd5o8ajcblyx21hayrkfua3vh8)  


Text: [In the Bright](archiveofourown.org/works/10998657)  
Author: skoosiepants  
Duration: 9 min  
Size: 6.7 MB 


End file.
